


Voyager’s Potion

by Writing_Like_Ill_Die



Series: Recommencer and More [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Maori Mythos, Pacific Islander Character, Potions, Recommencer Universe, Worldbuilding, miraculous lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Like_Ill_Die/pseuds/Writing_Like_Ill_Die
Summary: Marinette, in order to learn better how to craft the rest of the potions, meets with the creator of the Green potion, with the help of Orikko.OR: Here’s some miraculous lore for you!
Series: Recommencer and More [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895404
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Voyager’s Potion

**Author's Note:**

> Inktober Day 1: Fish  
> This is canon to the Recommencer Universe!! I can’t say where in the timeline, though... If people like this, I might write Marinette meeting some of the other potion creators!!

“How am I supposed to figure out the other potions if I don’t even know where they came from? Who even made them?” Marinette groaned to the kwamis, sitting with them. “Tikki is probably unable to say anything, but I can’t make something out of nothing.”

“Well... Maybe I can help you out a little there.” Orikko spoke up. The rooster floated over to her. “One of my previous holders was the one who created the Aqua potion! She was an ancient seafarer referred to as ‘Putanga mai o te rā’. A mouthful, yes, but back in ancient times, the holders were not treated exactly like superheroes but instead like heroes of legend or demigods. I could possibly bring you into my miraculous for a short time to meet her. I’ll borrow her perception of the miraculous and of myself, so you may discuss this with her!” The kwami explained with excitement.

“Oh!! That sounds like it would really helpful. Meeting a former user... would they be disappointed in me?”

“Doubtful!” The dog miraculous yipped.

“No way! You’re the best!” Tikki assured.

“How about we find out?” Orikko asked. “You should be fine. You’re compatible with all the miraculous in this box, but especially with me! You’ll be safe, I promise.”

Marinette hesitated, but nodded. She put on the rooster’s thumb ring, closed her eyes, and waited for the telltale sway that marked her conscious being transported. Harshly, she was swayed, but then kept swaying, and almost fell, before she was caught by a pair of strong arms.

“Whoa! I see my friend did not warn you of where you would be landing, huh?” A voice spoke up.

Marinette opened her eyes. Holding her still was a tall, muscled Maori woman covered in tattoos. Her long, curly black hair was tied into a bun, and her golden-brown eyes were surrounded by laugh lines. The woman helped her regain her balance, allowing Marinette to see that she was standing on a massive, ancient boat sailing across an endless sea. There were people all around, rushing to keep the boat in tip top shape, children climbing and swinging around, and the smell of delicious cooking food. It was wonderful.

“I see you’re still a little overwhelmed, huh? It’s understandable. You’re very young, and I doubt you’ve developed your perception of the miraculous as much as I have.” The woman raised her arm, and a fierce looking rooster landed on her wrist, settling in comfortably.

“Orikko?” Marinette asked. The rooster preened happily, making happy little clucks.

“Yup. He’s filled me in mostly on the situation. As saddened as I am that you aren’t one of his chicklings, you are a Ladybug, and for that I am very excited to help however I can. My husband was a Ladybug. A very powerful one at that. He was even mistaken for the demigod, Maui, a few hundred times!” She gave a hearty laugh.

“You can call me Sunrise, my little bug. Come with me.” She offered her calloused, warm hand, and Marinette took it. Sunrise walked her from the top deck of one boat to where a small, smoking fire was roasting and smoking pieces of fish. Many women and men attended to it, seasoning it and preparing other foods with it. Sunrise said something in Maori to the group, and they handed her a small bundle of coconut leaves. Opening it up revealed it to be full of the same smoked fish. “Here, have some. You must be hungry. Besides, I can start off the story here.”

Marinette picked out some chunks of the fish, and popped it in her mouth. She hummed in delight. It was delicious.

Sunrise laughed. “Good, yes? As you might have guessed, me and my people are voyagers. We go to find new islands and set up colonies there. It’s a very good life for us. But of course, there are dangers to be had on the waters. Most dangerous are the storms.” Her eyes were dark with memories. “Our boats are very resilient, of course, made to be very fast and durable. But there are times where getting knocked off the boat and drowning is a very real fear. I crafted the Aquatic potion for my people that utilize in dangerous tropical storms, as well as to better hunt fish. As long as they ingested the food we laced with the potion, they could breathe underwater and survive the storms.”

“Wait— You mean that non-users can use potions too?”

“Of course! For me, my kwami has to ingest it. However, for people without miraculous, they simply need to ingest it themselves. They don’t gain any special superpowers, only the effects of the potion. If they consume the potion laced fish, they will be able to breathe underwater and have heightened swimming abilities. But that’s it.” Sunrise explained.

“Many potions were created with the user’s people in mind. I know of one particular fat man who was alive during my time period who also created a potion to survive nature’s trials. However, that is his story to tell. And in all cases, the best way to find the recipe is to find the one who created it. As a measure of safety, as past wielder we can’t reveal other past users. However, I’m sure the kwamis can give hints, if not outright reveal them if it’s safe enough. For example, I’m safe to reveal. After all, I’m thousands of years old, and long dead in the real world. This version of me is simply a part of my soul, and is kept alive by the power of the kwami. Either way, you are no threat to me if you reveal me to a corrupt user.” Sunrise ruffles Marinette’s hair.

“So, you understand, right, kid?” The user asked.

“I think... I do.” Marinette affirmed.

“Good. Now, I believe it’s time you went back to your own world.”


End file.
